1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a venting apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a roof venting apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ventilation of roof structures is of vital importance in connection with both residential and commercial construction. In particular, constant, efficient, and safe ventilation of roof structures, and the materials used in the construction of roof structures, is necessary for a wide variety of reasons. Indeed, both the long term structural stability and efficiency of roof structures can be dramatically impacted by the presence or absence of effective roof ventilation systems.
Roof ventilation systems function to permit the movement of air across the obverse of a roof structure. Typically, air enters along one edge of the roof structure and exits through a centrally located vent. In residential construction, air normally enters through apertures positioned along the lower edge of the eves. The air then travels along the underside of the roof structure and exits via an aperture, or apertures, at the ridge of the roof. Depending on the architectural configuration and size of the structure, the edge and central apertures can be individual units or extend continuously along the relevant portions of the structure. Movement of the air from the edge to the center of the roof structure can be passive or facilitated by a mechanical means.
Effective ventilation can have several positive results. Of particular importance is the positive impact of gradual cooling and heating of the roof structure in response to changes in ambient environmental conditions. For example, by assisting to gradually increase or decrease the temperature of a roof structure during the winter months water damage resulting from snow and ice is decreased if not avoided. Likewise, during summer periods effective ventilation assists in the cooling of the entire structure. Fortuitously, these effects also reduce the occurrence of mildewing or rotting of the wood or other material functioning as a supporting or underlying material. In turn, this result can assist to significantly extend the effective life span of all the materials used to form roof structures.
Several apparatus are currently available for use as coverings for the central, or ridge, vents utilized in connection with commercial and residential construction. Although effective in some circumstances, they suffer from several operational and structural deficiencies. For example, due to a lack of effective baffling, wind and airborne materials often are able to penetrate through these coverings and, thus, enter the commercial or housing structure. Likewise, animals are frequently able to enter through those coverings which are currently available. The entry of high velocity wind, airborne particulate material, or animals can result in significant internal damage to the structure and materials contained therein.
A need exists for a venting apparatus which is simple in construction and does not suffer from the limitations of prior art devices.